The present invention relates to a brake actuating device for a parking brake of automotive vehicles, including a hand brake lever which acts upon two wheel brakes by way of two brake cables.
In hand brake devices of this type, the actuation is frequently felt as uncomfortable because a high amount of actuating force must be generated manually by the driver for operation of the hand brake lever, especially in order to arrest the vehicle on a sloping road surface.
An object of the present invention is to provide a more comfortable brake actuating device for a parking brake which necessitates in particular a small amount of force for the operation of the hand brake lever.